Birunali
Birunali is an immense gas giant, being class DBA. Birunali, with its immense size, has over 400 moons, and very large rings. Characteristics A cold world, Birunali is the last of the Pari System. Size Birunali has a diameter of 2.4 times jupiter, with a diameter of 371758 +/- 200 km at its equator, but is far less dense. It has a mass of 6.2 times it, giving it a mass of nearly 1970 earths. It is so massive that it is almost as large as a brown dwarf. It is the largest planet found in the entire Emenata universe so far, and possibly in the entire of Obeidon. Composition Like Canrahon, Birunali is separated into different layers, but there are 5 instead of 3. These are the upper atmosphere, the lower atmosphere, the internal structure, the metallic zone, and the core. Upper atmosphere Birunali's upper atmosphere is mainly composed of hydrogen and helium. The percentages are 73% hydrogen, 22% helium, and the last 5% being trace gases, in mass percentage. The trace gases include methane, ammonia, water vapor, and some deuritium. There is also hydrogen sulfide, neon, oxygen, and helium-3 in smaller amounts. Using infrared and ultraviolet spectrum-harnessing tools, benezene and larger hydrocarbons have been found. Lower atmosphere Birunali's lower atmosphere is almost completely hydrogen and helium, with only 1.2% of the mass being made of trace elements. The lower atmosphere is like a singularity to non-relativistic speed-enabled ships, because the gravitational pull and pressure become so great that it crushes the ship into the planet. Internal structure The internal structure is mainly liquid hydrogen, compressed far enough to become liquid. This does not include metallic hydrogen, because that is separated into the zone below. Only one Laoine probe was able to withstand the pressure, because it was made out of pure graphene and carbon nanotubes. Metallic zone The metallic zone is the point when the internal structure turns from a slushy form into metallic hydrogen. This is a large zone surrounding the core, made almost purely out of liquid hydrogen. About .87% is helium, and a tiny bit of heavier trace elements managed to make up .008% of it. Core Birunali's core is one of the most mysterious areas of the Pari System. It is hypothesized to be either a pure diamond or even more compressed carbon core, or a solid hydrogen core, which is highly unlikely. Rings Birunali has large rings, spanning 4 times its diameter. They are separated into 8 different sections and 3 gaps, which are the RR section, RT section, RT-1 section, RT-2 section, Rao gap, YY section, YU section, Ekir gap, YI section, Tarankri gap, OI section. The smaller moons are within the rings, whilst the larger moons are in the gaps. Satellites With over 500 satellites, Birunali takes up quite a lot of space in the Laoine Archives. However, there are four main moons, three of which are terrestrial - Elakira, a small, terrestrial moon with a mass of 0.7 earths, Qaribr, another terrestrial, with a mass of 0.9 earths, and Taberu, a large one with a mass of 1.2 earths. However, Birunali's largest moon is an extremely rare occurence. Its name is Kotnemm, and it is a gas giant. However, it is only 8.4 earths, very small for a gas giant. Itself has 7 named asteroid moons, one of which is named Demgoy. Orbit Birunali takes 12 hours for a day, causing massive equatorial bulge. It also causes the gas to move slower than the actual surface of the core. Its year lasts 118 years, where Pari's solar wind is slightly weaker. However, it still has an extremely powerful magnetosphere. Magnetosphere Birunali's magnetic field ranges from 8.2 gauss (.82 mT) at the equator to 21-26 gauss at the poles (2.1-2.6 mT). Its magnetic field is strong enough to form a magnetosphere, where it encounters the solar wind. It creates several ions with it, creating gas tori and plasma sheets. At around 81 Birunali Radii, the magnetosphere causes an immense bow shock, creating a large magnetopause. All of the major terrestrial moons are inside of the magnetosheath, whilst Kotnemm creates its own small one. The volcanoes on Elakira spew sulfur dioxide into the magnetosphere, causing a large gas torus. A plasma sheet is also seen because of hydrogen and helium becoming ionized on the magnetosphere, so a thick plasma sheet can be seen. Category:Planets Category:Cosmology Category:Emenata Category:Polemos Galaxy Category:Obeidon